headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Oculus
| running time = 104 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $5,000,000 IMDB; Oculus (2013); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $27,689,474 (US) $44,030,246 (Worldwide) Box Office Mojo; Oculus (2013); Total lifetime grosses. | preceded by = | followed by = }} Oculus is an American independent horror film of the supernatural thriller genre. The movie was written and directed by Mike Flanagan and co-written by Jeff Howard and Jeff Seidman. It was produced and distributed through Relativity Media and premiered at the Toronto International Film Festival in Toronto, Ontario, Canada on September 8th, 2013. It was released in the United States on April 11th, 2014. Market Watch.com; "WWE® Studios, Relativity and Blumhouse Productions Partner on Intrepid Pictures’ Oculus" The premise of the film involves the Russell family who, eleven years earlier, inherited an antique mirror with supernatural properties that ultimately resulted in the deaths of Alan and Marie Russell, and traumatized their two children, Kaylie and Tim. In the ensuing years, Tim was remanded to a mental health facility while Kaylie became obsessive over the properties of the mirror. In the present day, Kaylie labors to find a way to destroy the mirror once and for all, but she needs her brother's help. Oculus stars Karen Gillan as Kaylie Russell, Brenton Thwaites as Tim Russell, Katee Sackhoff as Marie Russell and Rory Cochrane as Alan Russell. Other cast members include Annalise Basso as young Kaylie, Garrett Ryan as young Tim, James Lafferty as Michael Dumont, and Miguel Sandoval as Doctor Shawn Graham. Plot Cast Notes * Copyright holder: 2013, Lasser Productions, LLC. * Oculus is based on the screen short Oculus: Chapter 3 - The Man with the Plan, which was written and directed by Mike Flanagan and produced in 2006. * Production on Oculus began in early October, 2012. Principal filming concluded on October 30th, 2012. IMDB; Oculus (2013); Box office & business. * Oculus was presented by Relativity Media and Intrepid Pictures in association with MICA Entertainment, LLC and WWE Studios. It was distributed in the United States through Relativity Media. * Filming for Oculus took place in the cities of Mobile, and Fairhope, Alabama. * Oculus was released on Blu-ray by 20th Century Fox on August 5th, 2014. Amazon.com; Oculus (2013); Blu-ray. * Oculus closed out of theaters on June 26th, 2014. It had been in circulation a total of eleven weeks (seventy-seven days). Box Office Mojo; Oculus (2013); Domestic summary. * At its widest release, Oculus was screened in 2,648 movie theaters. Box Office Mojo; Oculus (2013); Domestic summary. * Executive producer Michael J. Luisi is credited as Michael Luisi in this film. * Actress Catherine Parker, who plays a phone store clerk, is uncredited for her participation in this film. * Actress Ashley Bonds, who plays a character named A. Thompson, is uncredited for her participation in this film. * Actor Bennett Wayne Dean, Sr., who plays an auction attendee and a restaurant patron, is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actress Doris Dean, who plays an art auction attendee, is uncredited for her participation in this film. * Actress Amanda Spears, who plays an art auction buyer, is uncredited for her participation in this film. Data * This is Mike Flanagan's fifth film as a director. It is his first film in the horror genre. * This is Mike Flanagan's fifth film as a screenwriter. It is his first film in the horror genre. * This is Jeff Howard's first film work as a screenwriter. * This is Jeff Seidman's first film work as a screenwriter. * There is a total of 36 credited cast members in this film. There is a total of 30 cast members in the entire film. 4 cast members are uncredited. * There are a total of 28 characters in this film. 19 characters in this film are identified by name. 15 characters are given full names. * This is Karen Gillan's 7th film as an actress. It is her fourth feature film and her first American film. It is also her first horror film. * This is Brenton Thwaites' 4th film as an actor. It is his 3rd feature film and his first horror film. * This is Katee Sackhoff's 16th film role. It is her 7th feature film role and her 3rd horror film role. * This is Rory Cochrane's 22nd feature film role. It is his 1st work in the horror genre. Fun facts * The tagline for this film is, "You see what it wants you to see". * An oculus denotes a circular opening in the center of a dome or in a wall. Originating in antiquity, it is a feature of Byzantine and Neoclassical architecture. * Actress Karen Gillan is best known for playing the role of British time traveler Amelia "Amy" Pond on series 5-7 of the BBC television series Doctor Who. * During the auction where the mirror is sold, the auctioneer mentions that the mirror was acquired from the Levesque Estate. WWE Superstar Triple H's real name is Paul Levesque and WWE Studios is one of the producers of this film. IMDB; Oculus (2013); Trivia. External Links * * * Oculus at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:Films Category:2013 films Category:Relativity Media Category:Blumhouse Productions Category:Horror Film List Category:Mike Flanagan Category:Jeff Howard Category:Jeff Seidman Category:Jason Blum Category:Morgan Peter Brown Category:Marc D. Evans Category:Justin Gordon Category:Michael Ilitch, Jr. Category:Dale Armin Johnson Category:Anil Kurian Category:Michael J. Luisi Category:D. Scott Lumpkin Category:Trevor Macy Category:Julie B. May Category:Glenn Murray Category:Jason Poh Category:Peter Schlessel Category:Joe Wicker Category:Newton Brothers Category:Michael Fimognari Category:Karen Gillan Category:Brenton Thwaites Category:Katee Sackhoff Category:Rory Cochrane Category:Annalise Basso Category:Garrett Ryan Category:James Lafferty Category:Miguel Sandoval Category:Kate Siegel Category:Scott Graham Category:Michael J. Fourticq Category:Catherine Parker Category:Bob Gebert Category:Brett Luciana Murray Category:Zak Jeffries Category:Courtney Bell Category:Elisa Victoria Category:Dave Levine Category:Stephanie Minter Category:Lesa Johnson Category:Allison Boyd Category:James Flanagan Category:Alexandra Beer Category:Marc Evans Category:Toni White Category:Films with crew categories